Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Kurusu Kimihito finds that sex isn't the ONLY thing his Liminal tenants crave... [vore, crackish]
1. What's for Breakfast?

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_something I wrote a bit for a while ago; very indicative of my more "out there" kinks..._)

* * *

Humans and Liminals. These two species heavily populate the world. But, until recently, the former were kept largely ignorant of the latter outside of old myths and folk tales. There was a fairly good reason for this, too.

Humans weren't _quite_ at the top of the food chain. Most races of Liminal, even those which frequently mated with humans, had a decidedly predatory relationship to _Homo sapiens_. Even now, with the Culture Exchange Accord and the public revelation of the existence of Liminals, humans were still frequently the favored prey of most monster girls.

However, in order to better facilitate peaceful relations with the monster races, most first world governments had been secretly experimenting with ways to make humans who were indigestible to Liminals since the sixties.

That program saw very little success. Monster girls could digest just about anything organic, and technology was not nearly advanced enough, back then or even now, to create living humans with bodies composed of synthetic polymers and alloys unpalatable to even the most indiscriminately ravenous _monmusu_.

Another program, however, intended to find a way to make humans who could _regenerate_ from being eaten, had seen MUCH greater success. A special genetic serum was perfected and approved for limited use on specially selected civilians some time in the early nineties. Several pregnant women in countries throughout the world were voluntarily injected with the serum as a final test of its effectiveness (after thorough vetting against placebos in trial runs with some of the highest mortality rates in modern medicine). These expecting mothers were injected with a serum that would alter the bodies of their unborn children, making them into what the human governments hoped would be the ideal intermediaries between mankind and monster girls.

And now, our story begins in earnest some umpteen years later. A certain young adult by the name of Kurusu Kimihito finds himself unexpectedly saddled with a monster girl house guest after an alleged bureaucratic mix up on the part of one Agent Smith.

In truth, however, he is one of those children on whom the post-digestive human regeneration serum had been used. His well being is at the mercy of his ravenous lamia house guest and the efficacy of nineties-era genetic engineering. He is a living proof of concept for humans who can be eaten and digested, only to regenerate in perfect condition.

And he doesn't even know it.

* * *

The day began more or less like any other for Kurusu Kimihito. His alarm went off at precisely 6:30 am, beeping incessantly until he awoke and deactivated it. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom to take care of certain daily hygiene rituals, got dressed, and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was 6:52 when Kimihito got the first clue that this was NOT going to be a normal day.

"Darling?" came the voice of a sleepy female, "What's for breakfast...?" The sound of someone addressing him nearly sent Kurusu for a loop, and he just about freaked out for a second before remembering the events of the previous day.

The Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program. That was right. Somehow, he had wound up as the host to a lamia (who was, admittedly, quite attractive). She was staying in his house now, and he had been given a generous stipend in return. There had even been those renovations made to his bathroom...

Kimihito shook his head.

"Well, there's some summer sausage on the counter," he said. "..._Though I only made enough for one_..."

If Miia heard the second thing, she did not react. Kurusu could hear the smooth scales of her underbelly scrape across the linoleum tiles as the lovely lamia came into the kitchen, where he was cracking an eggs over the rim of his frying pan.

Miia moved very quietly, as a half serpent, but the sound of her countless scales moving against the smooth, tiled floor really sent home just how _big_ the girl was. With a full length in excess of twenty feet, and a considerable girth compared to regular serpents, she was truly massive.

The insides of the egg – yolk, white, and all – began loudly sizzling the instant they touched the incredibly hot, Teflon-coated surface of the frying pan. Kimihito's stomach grumbled, mouth watering at the smell that wafted up from the egg as it began to cook. The smell was tantalizing, the fragrance of a hearty, cholesterol-filled breakfast tickling his nostrils. The egg was cooking in the juices of the sausage, soaking in the delicious greasiness as it quickly fried on the hot as hell pan.

It smelled delicious.

Kimihito paused when the sound of the sizzling died down – he would want to flip fairly soon – and he realized that he no longer heard Miia. He glanced aside, and saw that the plate of summer sausage was untouched.

How odd. Had she not wanted breakfast, after all? He vaguely remembered hearing once that animals like snakes could easily go months between meals, but did the same apply to lamias? Or maybe Miia didn't like sausage. He had no idea.

He glanced behind him then, and saw that Miia was behind him, visibly drooling and staring fixedly ahead. She licked her lips.

"Oh, do you want some eggs?" he asked her. Miia shook her head, eyes focused intently on him. It made him a little nervous, actually, the way she was staring at him and licking her lips. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it almost seemed like...

Kimihito gulped, feeling increasingly nervous with every passing second. Miia was eyeing him like a piece of meat. That was the only way he could describe it, and there was nothing metaphorical about this.

She was _literally_ looking at him the same way he would look at a tasty breakfast.

"Um, Miia...?" he said nervously. "Is... is there something I can get for you...?"

The lamia smiled at him wolfishly, licking her lips. Her golden eyes rolled up and down his frame, and Kimihito got the distinct impression that she was mentally undressing him.

He blushed.

"Are... _are_ you hungry, Miia...?"

"Yes," she answered at last, a twinkle in her eyes that filled Kurusu with dread.

"Um," stammered he, "Uh, is there something in _particular_ that you want...?" he asked her, silently uncertain that he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes," repeated Miia. "_You._"

Then she struck.

Before Kimihito could do anything, before he could even let out a startled yelp, Miia had grabbed him bodily by the shoulders, lifting him up into the air with a frightening strength. She was drooling as she raised him over her head, dangling him feet-first above her.

"Thanks for the food!" she chirped with a morbidly genuine polite cheer, before opening her mouth.

It gaped wide, far wider than a human mouth ever could. Jaws unhinged and cheeks stretched out. Miia's serpent physique was more evident now than even as she proceeded to lower Kimihito feet first into her maw. He wasn't wearing socks, and her tongue tickled against his feet.

Kimihito shivered, feeling himself become, perversely, _aroused_ as Miia's tongue flitted between his toes. She tasted his ankles and tickled his shins, laving saliva up and down his calves. But he was wearing pants, and as his feet began to be squeezed by the muscles in Miia's esophagus, she finally stopped taking her time, perhaps stymied by the fabric covering most of her body, or else perhaps simply so aroused in hunger by what taste she had gotten that now she only wanted him inside of her stomach.

Whatever the case, once his lower legs started going down Miia's throat, things went a whole lot faster. He struggled, of course, fighting in vain as Miia pulled more and more of him down her throat – now he was in up to his waist, then his belly, then his chest, then his shoulders – but it was all for naught. He simply did not possess the physical strength necessary to break free.

Now he was in all the way up to his chin, and he could not help sending one last futile, pleading look at Miia.

She simply smiled, and gulped his head down.

* * *

A/N: Heh, I doubt this'll get much traffic... Vore's pretty niche, and even if the second volume's cover proclaims _Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls _as, and I quote:

"A Monster Hit: #1 on _New York Times'_ Manga Best Sellers list!"

I still have no frame of reference for how big or small this series fan-following might be. (Though that proclamation does strike me as strange in multiple ways, not the least of which being that the _Times'_ actually gives a rat's ass about manga at all, let alone something as... _niche_... as Monmusu...)

**Updated: **2-1-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Waking up in Heaven

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_first part of this contains digestion, may be a bit too graphic for some?_)

* * *

It was dark. Inside of Miia's stomach, it was hot and dark, and it was a very snug fit for Kimihito.

He was understandably freaking out a little as it really registered in his brain that he had just been swallowed up and eaten by the very same monster girl he was supposed to be supervising.

But only a little.

Surprisingly, Kurusu found that once he got the denial stage of grief out of the way, he seemed to skip straight to the final stage: _acceptance._ It was a little morbid, perhaps, but he found that he was actually very quick to accept what was happening. It wasn't like there was anything he could really do, now, anyways. He could already feel the perversely delightful tingle of Miia's stomach acid against the skin of his legs and abdomen, and he knew that he was already being digested.

His clothes had more or less been dissolved off of his frame very quickly, and Kimihito was quite naked by now, even after only a couple of minutes inside Miia's belly. His dick was erect from the remarkably pleasurable sensations going through his body as the lovely lamia dissolved him, and faced with imminent death he did his demographic proud, accepting his fate with an almost _frightening_ aplomb.

Perhaps a small, repressed part of Kimihito had always fantasized about this sort of thing. Maybe, on some level, he had imagined going out like this in the darkest recesses of his hormone soaked brain, and so when put into the very sort of situation about which his subconscious had perversely dreamed since the earliest years of puberty, he was able to face his fate with something almost resembling _eagerness_.

Certainly, he did not hesitate to begin masturbating as Miia's stomach churned all around him, splashing powerful digestive acids all over his body. Even as his feet – which had been in the acid the longest – were dissolved into mush, all Kimihito could think about was how he would in death become a part of this beautiful monster girl's body.

Kimihito's body was being broken down into its constituent compounds, yet he continued to writhe and stroke himself off ecstatically. He came maybe once, or maybe twice, or even thrice, before the acid took its toll and his phallus broke off into a spongy mess alongside his fingers. The pleasure, perhaps at least partly an effect of some special enzyme in Miia's stomach acids, only intensified as more and more of his body dissolved into Miia's gastric juices.

As Kurusu let out one final, happy sigh, drifting in and out of consciousness in the darkness of his house guest's stomach, Miia released a contented burp, patting her distended belly. She felt her meal stop moving at last, and she knew he would soon be completely digested.

She smiled happily at that thought, and curled up to go to sleep.

* * *

When Kurusu Kimihito awoke to the distinct sensation of having his face smothered in a glorious bosom, his immediate response was to think: _"Am I in heaven?"_

This was a fairly logical conclusion, considering that the last thing he remembered was being slowly dissolved in his house guest Miia's stomach. The fact that the breasts in which his head was current buried seemed strangely familiar did nothing to deter the sense of relief. If he was dead, and he wasn't currently being tortured by muscular, horned devils, then clearly he _must_ be in heaven.

The fact that his current situation was _very_ pleasant only encouraged this line of thought. So Kimihito gladly rubbed his face in the wonderful boobs. And drowsily, he realized that whoever was holding him, he was quite clearly spooning them.

He wondered what they were wearing that felt so smooth in one direction, and yet rough in the other. It was a curious sensation, though not unpleasant, and his absentminded thrusts gained a little more fervor as he rubbed his naked manhood against... well, _whatever_ it was he was rubbing against.

He felt the body of the person holding him shudder a little, and he heard a cute, feminine moan when his penis brushed against something that felt very soft, and _very_ moist.

That was when he heard the sound of someone eating popcorn. From the rustling of the hand entering the bag and pulling out the fluffy, salted kernels, to the muffled chomping of teeth working the food into a swallowable mash, it was beyond any shadow of a doubt what he was hearing.

Kimihito immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled his face out of this glorious bosom to look for the source of the noise.

That was when he noticed that heaven seemed to look an awful lot like his flat back on earth...

"Oh, don't stop on my account!" came a cheerful voice that he immediately knew and recognized, even after having only heard it once before.

"Agent Smith...!?" he yelped, his eyes instantly zeroing in on the admittedly attractive, sunglasses and black suit wearing government agent. "When did you die?" was what he asked her, the first thing to pop into his head.

"Oh, I'm not dead," she responded glibly. "And neither are you. Nice tan, by the way."

Kimihito blushed, suddenly realizing what he had already known on some level – that he was _naked_.

"But... but... Miia, she..." he stammered, embarrassed and confused. "W-was I just dreaming...?" he asked more to himself than Smith-san.

"Nope!" said Agent Smith cheerfully. "She really did eat you, if that's what you're talking about. We have the whole thing on tape! _Very_ erotic."

Kimihito blinked.

"You're _spying_ on me?" he said, aghast, before shaking his head and asking the even bigger question: "But... Wait, if Miia ate me, then how am I alive? I_remember_ being digested. My legs were gone, and my body was practically nothing but mush..."

"Did it hurt?" Smith asked him. "Being digested, I mean."

Kimihito blinked.

"Um, no, actually..." he said. "It felt, well, _great._ I was... er... actually pretty _turned on_ by it..." he admitted shamefacedly.

"Interesting..." said Smith. "That's good to hear. It looks like the project was a _smashing_ success. My supervisors will be excited to learn that!" She grinned, and Kimihito got the impression that her eyes were twinkling behind her sunglasses as she muttered, "I might even _finally_ get that raise..."

Then he felt Miia's body begin to stir beneath him.

"_Awawaaaa_..." came a cute mumbling, and a soft yawn.

Kimihito froze up like a bucket of hot water in a Siberian blizzard. Miia's breasts moved delightfully against his head, and he felt a shameful stiffening in his nether regions as the girl stretched herself beneath him.

"Oh?" said Agent Smith, smiling brightly. "It looks like sleeping beauty is waking up. That's good!"

_N-not at all!_ thought Kimihito, blanching. _She'll just eat me again, won't she?! Even if it felt good the first time, that doesn't mean I want to be somebody's lunch...!_

"Smith...san...?" mewled Miia cutely, her golden eyes fluttering open. "Why are you here...?" She let out an adorable yawn, blearily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello, Miia~!" chirped Smith, pleasantly cheerful. She waved a hand. "Perfect timing! I was just talking to Darling-kun there about the particulars of his duties as a host for the Cultural Exchange Program."

Miia blinked blearily.

"Eh?" she said sweetly. "Darling...? But I ate him. You can't talk to food once its been eaten."

Kimihito twitched.

"Hey... is that all I am to you?!" he demanded a tad irritably, looking up at Miia from between her two very nice breasts.

The lamia stared at him uncomprehendingly for several long seconds.

Then she blushed, realizing the position that she and Kimihito were in.

"Oh, _darling~!_" she cooed. "How _forward_ of you~❤"

Kimihito blinked. He stared up at the monster girl who had only some hours before eaten him alive.

In spite of himself, he blushed.

Agent Smith laughed.

* * *

A/N: So this is one of a grand total of THREE fics for MonMusu... haha, so it's not very large at all, it seems. XD

I am surprised, though, that this has got three followers already. Although the first chapter actually _was_ decently humorous, looking back at it... Hehe, this probably won't be a high-priority thing for me, but it's nice to see that some people might be able to enjoy the fruits of my vorish inclinations.

**Updated: **2-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Patchwork Pretties

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_actually no vore in this chap; the next one, though..._)

* * *

Miia's serpent half was wrapped around Kimihito, she gleefully mashing his face into her bosom.

"Oh, _darling~!_" she cooed, redfaced and horny. "Not only was I able to eat you, but now I get to make love to you...! Oh, I must be the luckiest lamia in the world!"

Kimihito squirmed a little uneasily in Miia's iron embrace. But that caused his dick to rub against something very warm and very wet, which in turn caused Miia to squeal and moan in delight. Despite himself, the sound of it made Kimihito decidedly _hard_.

Even if she had eaten him, the primitive and more reptilian part of his brain still saw Miia as a sexy, sexy lady. His loins desired her body, but his brain knew that Miia's gut desired _his_ body also, except in much less fun way.

...well, discounting how good it _may or may not _have felt to be digested... but that was beside the point.

He REALLY should not have been getting turned on right now.

But apparently Kimihito's penis did not agree with that assessment, as it kept right on hardening and hardening while Miia continued to gush and coo all over his naked body. The presence of Agent Smith _right there_ behind him, watching with a big grin on her face and eating popcorn, legs crossed and showing off some damn fine thighs.

Blood trickled from his nose, coppery liquid dripping from his upper lip.

"Mmmmm~!" Miia lewdly moaned, embracing Kimihito more tightly. She gleefully mashed his head between her breasts, feeling him struggling futilely against her unbreakable coils. "Oh, _darling_... You know _just_ how to make a woman feel s~p~e~c~i~a~l~❤"

She began inching Kimihito's loins closer towards her own. His attempts at freeing himself were only bringing them closer together.

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt," Agent Smith chose now to interject. "But I suppose I should really introduce you to your newest charge."

Kimihito blinked. Miia's eyes went wide with shock, and her coils went limp. Kimihito scrambled immediately out of the lamia's tempting but dangerous embrace.

"N-new charge?" the young man yelped, looking distinctly panicked at the thought.

Smith smiled.

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "You really _must_ meet her!"

She then grabbed Kimihito by the arm, and dragged him out of the bedroom despite any and all protests that he may or may not have voiced against this.

Miia slithered quickly after them, pausing only briefly to put on a bra.

* * *

Kimihito stared blankly at the frankly corpse-like girl who stood before him in an ill-titting...er, _fitting_... tank top belly shirt, jungle camo fatigues, and over-sized combat boots. She had ruddy hair, greenish-grayish skin, and a nice athletic figure crisscrossed all over with stitch marks.

His face was a little pale, realizing without anyone needing to say a thing that this was a _zombie_. A very cute, maybe even _sexy_ zombie who was showing off some nice cleavage and a good deal of her navel as well, perhaps, dipping low enough even to suggest something of what may have lain below her belt.

But what really caught his attention was her eyes. They were different colors, if the same shape. From the patchwork yet symmetrical appearance of her body, Kimihito couldn't help but wonder a little whether the girl had been sewn together from many different bodies.

Well, either way the heterochromia was certainly a charm point.

It took Kurusu embarrassingly long to realize that he was staring, and even a little longer to remember that he was naked as a lark.

Blushing, he moved his hands to cover himself.

The zombie girl just laughed, leering at Kimihito. She struck a bit of a pose, putting a hand on her hips and leaning forward a little to give him a little more cleavage.

"Like what'cha see?" she inquired rakishly, a toothy grin splitting her face. "Heh! Well, the feeling's mutual, babe." She winked at him, then.

Miia glared a little at the girl, hackles raising an inch or two.

Agent Smith smiled blandly, completely uncaring as to the tension in the room.

"Well, here she is~!" said the buxom, black-clad, sunglasses wearing government agent. "Your new exchange student, Zombina!"

The zombie girl grinned a little wider, really showing off those sharp pearly whites.

"Yo," she said, waving a hand. She raked her eyes again up and down his naked frame. "You look good enough to eat," she remarked, visibly ogling him without an ounce of shame.

Kimihito blanched, recoiling a little. Defensively, he raised his hands up in front of him.

Zombina whistled. Miia cooed. Agent Smith grinned appreciatively at the view that gave her.

"Those are some very lucky monster girls..." she commented half to herself. But then, she added, more loudly. "Now... I suppose you might be wondering just how you were able to come back from being eaten," Agent Smith said to Kimihito, smiling wryly.

"Um, yeah... a little..." he said, looking somewhere between sheepish and anxious. He did not like the way Zombina was looking him up and down.

He probably should have put on some clothes, in hindsight.

"Well!" said Smith. "The specifics are really complicated, but basically you are able to regenerate from being eaten. More or less."

Kimihito stared at Agent Smith, eyes half-lidded. He sweatdropped a little.

"Hehh?!" he snapped, reacting unhappily to this blunt and uninformative delivery. "I could have figured that out just by myself... That's _too_ general. Can't you be a little more specific...?"

Agent Smith laughed. "Well, I don't really know the details, myself!" she said unconcernedly. "But some kind of science experiment was done to make some people who could be eaten without dying. One thing led to another, and here we are."

Kimihito twitched. "You... seriously don't know anything? What kind of science experiment would be like that?!"

Agent Smith shrugged nonchalantly. Zombina just laughed.

"Who cares about the why, or the how, or whatever?" said the remarkable boisterous revenant. "All that should matter is that we get to eat all we want, and you'll just grow right back for us to have _more_ fun with! Hyahahaha!" she laughed exuberantly.

Kimihito glanced sidelong at Miia, who was smiling sweetly but nonetheless nodding in apparent agreement with the zombie girl.

"Ah..." he muttered. "I really don't have any say in the matter, do I...?"

Miia, Agent Smith, and Zombina all shook their heads.

"Look on the bright side, though, darling!" chirped Miia, her cute fang showing as she smiled. "You said yourself that it didn't hurt, right?"

Kimihito gulped.

"W-well, no, er... yes... um... that is... it... well, so maybe I... uh... enjoyed it a little..." he stammered, backing away nervously from the two monster girls. "B-but... I'm not sure I feel entirely sure about this... what if this whole regenerating thing has unintended side effects, or something? L-like impotence..."

Zombina glanced downwards, away from Kimihito's eyes and towards... something _else_.

"Ohh, I don't think you need to worry about _that_, babe..." she purred, licking her gangrenous-looking lips.

Kimihito's blushed harder, and tried to cover up his erection.

Agent Smith simply laughed, and gave him a bright smile.

"Well, I'll leave you three lovebirds alone~" she said cheerily, before turning around and walking out the door.

Kimihito tried to follow her, but he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"_Darling_..." whined Miia. "I'm horny..."

Zombina leered at Kimihito's fairly toned posterior.

"And I'm feeling purdy peckish," she drawled, a hungry glint in her eyes.

Kimihito didn't even make it a foot before ravenous (and admittedly sexy) zombie girl was right on top of him.

Somehow, he had a feeling this would be a LOT messier than last time.

* * *

A/N: A completely vore-free update! Although the next might be real hardcore, depending... Haha, the tricky thing though with this sort of story, as a writer, is probably resisting the urge to just do nonstop fanservice and money shots. I can't just have Kimihito being noshed on left and right. There has to be a little conflict to mix things up!

Even if that conflict is just Kimihito _really_ not wanting to be eaten. XD

**Updated: **2-6-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. Our Zombies are Different

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_a touch of vague gore-ishness, but otherwise not much_)

* * *

Kimihito felt something wet and soft tickled the back of his neck. It traced circles over his nape, making him shiver and squirm. His skin tingled strangely wherever it was touched by that, feeling a curious mixture of numbed and aroused. It was difficult to describe.

But he knew enough to tell that the thing tickling his skin so suggestively was no doubt Zombina's tongue. Considering what she wanted with him, he probably should not have been so aroused by that.

He was certainly blushing hard enough.

"Argh...!" he grunted. "Please...!" He struggled futilely against the undead monmusu, his fingers scrabbling at the floor of his own flat.

But the weight of Zombina's body pinned him down. Her build was surprisingly solid, for someone who looked to be held together primarily by stitches and needlework. Her muscles felt frightfully dense and compact against his naked body. And her bosom was mashed into his back, as well, arousing Kimihito in spite of himself.

Zombina was not, perhaps, as buxom as Miia or Agent Smith, but still those necrotic knockers were nothing to sneeze at. They felt distinctly well-shaped and firm, through the distressingly thin fabric of her tank top, and Kimihito could feel the points of her nipples digging into his back.

The man-cum-meal groaned at the sensations Zombina was inflicting so sadistically upon his body. His erection dug painfully into his own abdomen, sandwiched agonizingly between lean muscle and hard floor. Blood trickled from his nose, reminiscent of another sort of ejaculation as the undead house guest rubbed her athletic, room temperature body so cruelly against him as she licked his skin, presumably tasting him thoroughly before digging in.

Miia pouted a little, seeing how slowly Zombina was taking things. Her lacy black bra did nothing to hide the peaks of her nipples as she watched the proceedings jealously, and there was nothing at all covering her womanhood, which moistened and ached terribly.

She squirmed, whining girlishly and panting. Her cheeks were red, and her sizable bosom was heaving most lewdly. Her long tail end coiled and curled, Miia moaning and whimpering as she began to finger herself just a tiny bit, driven mad with lust watching Zombina and Darling.

"Mou..." mewled the lovely lamia lustily, "_Zooombiiinaaaa_... Just _dooo iiit_... Just eat him already...! I can't stand watching you drag this out!"

"Heh," chuckled the zombie girl, looking up from running her tongue over Kimihito's lower back, the cute pink appendage even dipping a little into the valley of his buttocks. "I can't swallow 'im up whole like you, y'know. We zombies have to eat our prey the old fashioned way... bite by bite. I'm just softening him up."

Kimihito squirmed weakly beneath Zombina, whimpering a little pitifully. He looked a little limp, like he didn't have full control of his muscles.

Which wasn't that surprising, really. Almost all monster girls had various adaptations which made consumption relatively painless – or even _enjoyable_ – for their prey, and zombies were no exception. Their saliva was a powerful topical anesthetic, and also had slight aphrodisiac properties when introduced into the blood stream.

While in fiction zombie bites turned people into zombies, real Liminal zombies were a distinct species from humans, and not diseased homo sapiens. Instead of turning Kimihito into a literal zombie, a bite from Zombina would rather arouse him sexually and furthermore severely impair his critical thinking skills, at least for a few hours.

So, actually in a sense, while he would not become a literal undead like his house guest, he WOULD become a sort of metaphorical zombie – that is, he would be temporarily unable to think of anything but his own arousal, and would thus act accordingly.

Zombina grinned.

In fact, if she didn't disable Kimihito quickly enough once she started to eat, he might actually try to overpower Miia and herself and try to have his way with them. Not that either one would mind _too_ terribly. And Miia, from the way she was looking at Kimihito, might even downright ENJOY it that way.

"Mmm, but I suppose he's ready enough," the zombie girl mused. "My stomach would definitely be growling like crazy right now, if I were still alive!"

She laughed, before licking her lips.

Bowing her head, Zombina took her first bite out of Kimihito's shoulder. Aside from numbing pain receptors, her saliva could also greatly weaken the bonds between connective bodily tissues. Left to soak in long enough, Kimihito's skin would start to slough off his frame, exposing chemically tenderized muscle, as well as other things.

So her teeth sheared easily through the dermal layers, connective ligaments, insulating fatty tissues, and a modest chunk of Kimihito's shoulder muscles.

He let out a low groan, not sounding nearly pained so much as _aroused_. Kurusu's arms and legs twitched a little – his left arm a little weakly. Zombina chewed noisily, making lewd moaning sounds as she savored the taste of her host's flesh. Miia squirmed, hearing this all, and seeing it happening, and whimpering she masturbated a little harder, fondling herself breathlessly, desperate for release.

Zombina took her time, taking slow bites out of Kimihito's back, savoring the sublime taste of his meat as she slowly ate him. But with every second that passed, he was groaning a little more, and his eyes were glazing over...

She was a little too careless in savoring her meal. Zombina took too much time to stop and taste every inch of Kimihito's scrumptious body.

"Nnngghh..." moaned the young man, looking and sounding decidedly like a movie zombie as Zombina continued to fecklessly chow down while Miia watched and masturbated. Hands faintly calloused from mild manual labor twitched against the floor. Fingers curled a little, Kimihito's' weight shifting subtly beneath his zombie girl house guest.

Like the dead rising from the grave, Kimihito burst up to his feet with a sudden spurt of strength. Zombina squealed girlishly despite herself, eyes wide as dinner plates. She was thrown violently off Kimihito's back, landing on the floor in a heap of dismembered limbs.

Her arms and legs fell off from the force of the impact. Zombina's legs had pulled her combat fatigues with them (exposing panties with a skull print over the crotch), and her tank top had with suspicious convenience slipped up right over her head, baring the undead dame's dimly discolored tits.

"Eh?" said Zombina, a little dazed. She looked up at Kimihito, who stood ominously above her. "Ehhh?" Her eyes widened a tad at the sight of the young man's massive, throbbing erection, a delectable looking organ which at the moment seemed distinctly frightening to her. "Eh?" She looked a little paler than usual, seeing Kimihito's eyes and how lustfully they looked at her.

"Ahhh... Darling looks so aggressive...❤" cooed Miia, dreamy-eyed as she beheld her love's naked body. "Do you think he'll have his way with us~?" she wondered, blushing cutely. She clasped her hands next to her head, momentarily drifting off into fantasy land.

"He-heeeey...!" Zombina squealed, her voice a bit squeakier than she would have liked. "Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing...?!"

Kimihito, blood trickling slowly down his arms, a bit of skin missing from his cheek where Zombina had lustily nibbled on it, staggered unevenly forward. He moved like he was drunk, or else like an old school zombie, leering vaguely at Zombina's half-naked body with a vacant expression on his.

"Buuuh..." he moaned, staggering slowly forward, the effects of the zombie girl's saliva limiting his motor skills and inhibiting his elocution, even as it made him singlemindedly aroused. "Buuuuh..." he moaned again, standing now straight over Zombina. Drool was dribbling down his chin, arms outstretched and fingers grasping numbly at air. His erection throbbed intimidatingly. "Boooooooobs...!"

With all the coordination of a George Romero zombie, Kurusu Kimihito pounced – buck naked – on Zombina.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, most uncharacteristically girlish and abashed.

Miia watched raptly, drooling just a little.

* * *

A/N: My original plan was to just have Zombina eat Kimihito up. But then while writing this, I got the idea for doing a sort of zombie parody thing with her saliva... hehe, you could say that she did turn him into a zombie, of sorts.

A boobs-craving sex zombie. XD

It was just too funny an idea to resist.

**Updated: **2-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. A Wake Up Call

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_a touch of vague gore-ishness, but otherwise not much_)

* * *

Kurusu Kimihito awoke the next morning with a feeling of soreness in his groin. His eyelids felt heavy, and the crust in them was very stubborn. It took him a second to open his eyes, grumbling a little. But while did feel quite tired, there was also something else...

He felt most peculiarly satisfied. Profoundly so. It was a strange, general sense of relief, or maybe _release_ which pervaded every fiber of his being.

He just felt completely and utterly _pleased_ with himself, somewhere in the back of his mind.

Which confused him a little, at first.

What was there to be so pleased about? He asked himself. With those two girls in his house... well, he'd count himself lucky if he didn't wind up as a Kurusu-kebab before noon. They were just far too ravenous for his taste.

Particularly since _their_ tastes seemed to heavily favor human flesh.

Kimihito shuddered, regardless of what he may have done inside of Miia's stomach that first time. He just did not like the thought of being eaten alive. Maybe once he was past the point of no return, he could at least enjoy the process of digestion in the perverse resignation of one who was all but dead, but when he could still avoid it Kimihito's self preservation instincts greatly preferred staying OUT of Liminal bellies, no matter _how_ seductive the monster girls might act.

"Man, today's probably gonna like hell, too..." the young man thought a little drowsily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "I swear, those girls are gonna be the death of me..."

He felt breath on the back of his neck. It was a little pungent, a mixture of sickly sweet and sour. It was almost like the smell of rotting meat, except that there was something else about this fragrance... it didn't turn his stomach. Despite smelling not too unlike a blossoming _Rafflesia arnoldii_, there was some element to the composition of this scent that made it pleasant, or at least inoffensive.

It immediately woke Kimihito up, though.

His eyes widened, then, feeling two deceptively strong and wiry arms wrapped around him from behind, stiff nipples and modest mounds of curiously cool flesh pressing into a bare, oddly _sore_ back. He felt those slender legs wrapped around his own, those moist nether regions pressing in so cozily against his naked ass.

Yes. He was completely naked under his covers, wasn't he?

Kimihito froze up, realizing that he was in bed, naked, with Zombina. Vaguely, he recalled the undead tomboy pinning him to the ground and biting him, chewing on his shoulders.

He began sweating bullets. The salty water stung his body in a number of places, making the man aware of all the places where Zombina had been nomping on his body. Kimihito winced at the pain, for a moment dearly wishing that the girl had just eaten him up completely so he could regenerate without any of these aches.

IF he regenerated again, that is. He still didn't entirely trust those modifications or whatever that had apparently been done to his body. Smith-san's explanation had been simply all too vague for him to feel comfortable with.

But the pain was still, well, a _pain_. Cringing, Kimihito raised a hand gingerly to a stinging cheek, expecting to feel something gruesome beneath his fingers.

Kimihito blinked, a little surprised when he felt the skin on his cheek. Not only was it still there, but it felt nearly untouched. There was no indication of any damage to be found by his fingers.

He frowned a little, confused by that, and flustered also by the feeling of a somnolent Zombina nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She was mumbling in her sleep, whispering some pretty perverted things, if he cared to listen long enough to hear them.

"That's weird," muttered Kimihito, removing his hand from his cheek. This was perplexing. Was the pain just a phantom sensation? Had he healed up overnight?

Because he distinctly remembered Zombina digging into him, though his memory of the proceedings became blurry pretty early on in. Maybe she had eaten him up completely after all, and he had just regenerated with a phantom memory of the pain? But, then, if that was the case, why was the pain only affecting certain areas?

Kimihito shook his head a touch weakly.

"Ah, well, I'm sure it's nothing..." he murmured to himself. "If I know that the pain is just an illusion, then it should go away soon enough... right?"

A sigh, then.

Well, either way, he had to make breakfast. For himself, at the very least.

"And who knows?" he mumbled to himself. "Maybe they'll actually eat my cooking, and not _me_. That would definitely be a nice change of pace..."

Sighing again, Kimihito made to get out of bed.

Zombina held him tightly, though. She refused to let go of him, even in her sleep. Instead, she pressed her body harder against his, and her hands began wandering down his abdomen.

Kimihito's eyes widened at the feeling of those cool fingers clumsily latching onto his semi-flaccid member (hey, she had a good body, and it felt nice against his). Of course, once she did so, little Kurusu swiftly abandoned all pretenses of limpness. It stood up tall, rising to full mast.

Kimihito yelped, whimpering at the feeling of Zombina beginning to stroke him off in her sleep. He probably could have broken her grip if he struggled against it hard enough, of course, but his first attempt to do so only earned him a bite on the shoulder. It wasn't quite hard enough to break skin, but the pain still made his repressed inner masochist shiver a little.

"Z-Zombina...!" he stammered weakly. "Please let go... I need to make breakfast..."

He heard a giggle, then, from below his feet.

Looking down, Kimihito saw that Miia was curled up at the foot of the bed, wrapped up tightly in a bundle of sheets and blankets.

"Oh, Darling," she said, blushing visibly even with her face half in shadow. "You don't need to go to all that trouble for us... especially not after last night~!"

Zombina purred, then, and Kimihito felt her smile against the crook of his neck.

Okay. Maybe she hadn't been asleep after all.

"Mmm, you were so _forceful_, babe..." she mumbled, tongue flitting out to tickle his collar bone."Hehehe, I usually like my men a little more submissive, but I guess an S is fine, too, now and then❤"

Kimihito blinked. He once more began to sweat bullets. His face paled, caught between a zesty zombie and a lascivious lamia.

He felt Miia kiss his toes mischievously. She sucked playfully on them, one at a time, while Zombina nibbled teasingly on his neck.

While his dick got hard, Kimihito himself could only whimper.

Absentmindedly, the young man silently hoped that he wouldn't miss work because of these two.

* * *

A/N: Got lots more hours at work, so less time to write, but more money on paycheck. Okay I guess, but have to leave for work in like eight minutes as of typing this.

Talk like caveman too, I guess.

**Updated: **2-18-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Breakfast in Bed

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_i am one morbid sob XD_)

* * *

"Um, I have work today, you know..." said Kimihito to the two girls. "I really do have to get up for it. Or I won't get paid."

He said this to try and appeal to their better nature, to get them to let him go. He really did have work, of course, but he also just didn't want to be eaten.

Unfortunately, his tenants didn't seem to care about that.

"Don't worry, babe," said Zombina, licking Kimihito's shoulder with a devilish grin on her face. "We'll just make this a quick snack. I'm sure you'll be all healed up in time for your shift."

Miia giggled, nibbling cutely on Kimihito's toes, tickling them with her fangs.

"Agent Smith already briefed us on your schedule, darling," she said. "We know you don't have to work until afternoon~"

Kimihito blanched.

"Ah... but we don't know how long that might take..." he muttered weakly. "For me to regenerate. It could take all day, for all we know."

"Ara?" said Miia. "But yesterday you were all better after just a couple of hours, right?"

Zombina smirked into the curve of Kimihito's neck, nibbling on the skin and tasting his flesh. She rubbed her torso a little lewdly against his body, making him go hard as a rock from her teasing. Her breasts mashed nicely into his back, and her fingers teased Kurusu's cock eagerly.

"Ohhh? Is that right?" she said smugly. "Hehehe, I think you're just afraid of being eaten. Aren't you?"

"Ahh...ah! Of course I am...!" snapped Kimihito weakly, flustered but unable to do anything from this position.

"Well, then, don't be~!" chirped Miia, before opening her mouth wide. She took Kimihito's feet and slid her lips easily over them. She tasted the naked, calloused skin of his soles, her cheeks growing rosy at the flavor.

Miia started to squirm and writhe at the foot of the bed, a hand going down to her naked slit as she began inching her lips up over the numbly struggling Kimihito's heels. Moaning, the lamia slipped a finger inside herself and began to masturbate.

"Hehe... you scaly pig..." muttered Zombina, seeing this. A vein was throbbing in her forehead. "Trying to have him all to yourself..." she said darkly.

But then, speaking to Kimihito, she said, "Of course, this won't hurt you a bit, babe! We Liminals are specially adapted to make every moment as enjoyable for our prey as it is for us!"

"That seems like a really pointless adaptation...!" said an exasperated Kimihito, seconds before he felt Zombina sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Kind of. It didn't hurt in any way, but Kimihito could still feel the flesh being pushed aside by keen incisors, could feel the _pressure_ her jaws exerted on muscle and tendon and fat, cleaving through all with remarkable ease. And he felt the _absence_ of those things when Zombina yanked her head back, tearing them from his shoulder and gulping them noisily down.

But it didn't hurt. In fact, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself, it really felt distinctly pleasurable – _arousing_, even.

It was more than a little surreal. Kimihito knew that something this should hurt immensely, but he could only feel the arousal, a kind of morbid ecstasy flooding his body as the two girls had their ravenous, voracious way with him.

The fact that Zombina was continuing to jerk him off as she chowed down, and that Miia was licking her way up his legs so goddamn _lasciviously_, only made the man want to lie down and let them do as they pleased.

_Ah_, he thought, his mind a little hazy from what was probably considerable blood loss. _Maybe it isn't such a pointless adaptation, after all..._

That was his last coherent thought, before the flash of fireworks inside his retina and the shudder of orgasm racing up his spine forced Kurusu Kimihito into an utterly insensate state.

* * *

It was black. Everything before Kimihito's eyes was an impenetrable pitch black.

_Huh?_ he thought numbly. _What is this darkness? Is this... death?_

The blackness before him held no answers. It was unchanging, eternal.

Kimihito could have sighed.

_So that's it. I guess that regenerating thing only good for the one time, after all. In the end, all of that was only worth a single 1-Up. It's a little sad, actually..._

"I never even got to lose my virginity," Kimihito couldn't help but whine to the darkness.

That was when he realized that the infinite abyss of the underworld apparently had a shiny, reflective surface.

A beat.

"Ohhh?" came the amused voice of Agent Smith. "Really? Because that's not what Zombina and Miia told me~!"

Kimihito blinked.

That was when he realized that the blackness before him wasn't the accumulated impurities of humanity's collective spirit, or a reflection of his own sinful nature as a lowly human being.

It was Agent Smith's sunglasses.

"**Ehhhhhh?!**" Kimihito exclaimed, immediately backing away from the slyly grinning government operative. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded to know. His face was chalk white, and sweat was pouring down his face.

He felt acutely aware not only of how close Smith-san had been to him (their noses had practically been tip-to-tip!) but also of his seemingly-perpetual-nowadays nudity, as well as the erection standing up perversely. He had practically been spooning the agent!

No, wait. Scratch that.

_**She** had been all but **straddling him!**_

Agent Smith smiled unconcernedly, cheerfully at Kimihito.

"I'm here to check up on you, of course!" she said brightly. "So far, out of all the test subjects, you're the only one so far to have been eaten and regenerated~!"

Kimihito blinked.

"Eh?" he said. "Seriously? I'm the only one who's been eaten so far?" He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"No," said Agent Smith, correcting him. "You're the first one to be _regenerated_ after being eaten!"

Kimihito paled considerably.

_Well then._

He certainly knew how to feel about THAT.

"Can I please drop out of the program?" he asked politely, his voice weak.

Agent Smith laughed.

"It's compulsory!" she said cheerfully. "But don't worry, Darling-kun~! I make it sound bad, but actually only you and two others have been eaten so far. And to be fair, those two others weren't actually recipients of the serum. Haha! I guess my bosses got mixed up because the names were pretty similar."

"That isn't the least bit reassuring!" Kimihito snapped, sweatdropping.

"Oh, don't be such a buzz kill, Darling-kun," said Agent Smith dismissively. "Those other two who got eaten were actually inmates on death row, so it's no big loss!"

"Who the hell makes that kind of mistake?!" Kimihito snapped, irritated. "At least tell me they're taking better care, now!"

"Sure, sure," said Smith-san, smiling at him. She reached a hand out, tapping Kimihito on the tip of his dick. He shivered and blushed furiously at the contact. "A lot of the original recipients of the serum seem to have died from various unrelated medical problems, so we'll be sending a good chunk of the exchange students to your place. Is that alright with you, Darling-kun?"

A vein throbbed in Kimihito's forehead.

"Do I actually get a say in the matter?" he inquired.

"Nope❤" chirped Agent Smith. "I was just being polite." She then smiled, seeing the young man's shoulders slump. "Oh, don't fuss. The government really wants to succeed with this experiment, and the UN has a special fund set aside exclusively for the participants in this program. You'll be getting more money just hosting one girl than you ever would have at that part-time job of yours!"

"Fine," sighed Kimihito. "Whatever. I suppose I've lived a long enough life, right?"

Agent Smith laughed. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

A/N: I've been on a serious Gintama binge lately, so that's probably slightly affected the flavor of the humor in this fic. Although it was always a little morbid, even right from the get go. XP

Unrelatedly, I feel like I'm starting to settle into a roughly weekly updating schedule for the main fics I'm working on, which includes this, _A Lewd New World_, _Odd Jobs Crack_, _As it is Written_, maybe _Boil_, _Feeding Frenzy_ over on AFF, and there's probably more but I can't think of 'em at the moment.

**Updated: **2-24-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. An Ordinary Morning in Casa Kimihito?

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_somehow this wound up having a bit of watersports with a familiar face_)

* * *

Kurusu Kimihito's alarm clock buzzed noisily, an intermittent klaxon which rang in the young man's ears. He groaned, rolling over in his bed.

_Dammit, I'm still tired_, he thought, hearing the clock buzzing and blaring. _Why can't those girls ever let me get any sleep?_

He then paused, sweatdropping.

"...Ah... well, outside of being digested, that is..." he added quietly to himself, sheepish.

Then he yawned, stirring beneath his covers and shifting into an upright position. He groaned then, feeling his morning wood standing up tall. It twitched and throbbed, the young man's dick stiff and sensitive.

"Ahhhhh... no good," he muttered to himself, grunting a little as he felt the fabric of his thin blankets sliding against the head of his engorged member. "Dammit, I gotta piss... and I hafta deal with this friggin' prick, too..."

He sighed, yawning once more and bringing a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I won't be getting back to sleep," he muttered to himself, before glancing blearily over at the flashing led numbers on his alarm clock's digital display. _6:15_—or, no, wait. Now it was _6:16_. "Dammit," he grunted. "And it's my day off, too... but once I'm out of bed, those two'll probably be all over me."

Sighing once more, Kimihito threw off his covers and got up out of bed. He was completely naked.

It was too expensive to replace his pajamas every time Miia or Zombina came in to his room for a midnight snack. And the two were usually half-asleep when they did that kind of thing, too, so they weren't exactly in a state of mind where they could be expected to unwrap their snack before chowing down. Honestly speaking, it had just been easier for all involved for Kimihito to change his own habits than for his monster girl tenants to change theirs.

So Kimihito had gotten used to sleeping in the buff. Even if Miia and Zombina _did_ often take that as an open invitation to "play" with their food.

Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, Kimihito walked to his bedroom door before turning down the hall. He made the trip to the bathroom in less than ten seconds, his sizable erection bobbing and swaying a little bit this way and that with the movement of his body.

The door was shut tight, and when Kurusu opened it he found himself walking headfirst into a wall of steam. It felt incredibly warm and humid, and the steam was so thick in the air that he actually smelled the bath before he saw it.

"Hello, darling~" came Miia's girlish yet sultry voice through the dense banks of faintly scalding vapor as Kimihito stepped into the bathroom. "You're up early. I thought today was your day off❤"

"Hafta piss," was the man's half grunted reply as he made his way over to the toilet.

Miia giggled, and Kimihito fancied that he could almost feel the lamia's cutely lustful stare on his rigid, throbbing cock.

"Then why don't you come over here, darling?" tittered the lamia, before cutely adding. "Just kidding~!"

Kimihito heard the sloshing of water in the bathtub, the faint noise of smooth scales rustling almost silently against the Western-style furo's porcelain shell. Even through the steam, he could make out the shock of reddish salmon pink matted down against Miia's head, framing the serpentine lass's lovely face as water dripped sensually down her body.

She was leaning over the edge of the tub, he realized. Her bosom, rosy peach as it was from the flush of a hot bath, stood out most erotically against the eggshell white of the tub. She was pressing her breasts down against the rim, her nipples being basically the only part of the lamia's largish melons that Kimihito couldn't see.

Even through the steam, Kurusu could make out and appreciate the sensual, womanly contours of Miia's upper body. His dick pulsed delightedly as the young man gripped it in his hand.

"I suppose I could, after I go," said Kimihito absentmindedly. "It's not like I have anywhere I need to be, today."

Miia all but squealed at this, and Kimihito could easily detect the flash of crimson flooding her soft, feminine cheeks. His cock throbbed mightily beneath calloused fingers. Flipping the seat of the toilet up, Kimihito braced himself against the wall with one hand, spreading his legs to form a kind of tripod.

Miia watched in rapt attention as her delicious darling proceeded to aim a golden stream of urine carefully into the bowl of the toilet. With the relative rigidity of his erection, the man had to move his whole body to adjust his angle, and this caused his nicely toned buttocks to stick out most excitingly before the lamia's eyes.

Licking her lips, the redhead shamelessly ogled her darling's dick, long and thick in its morning erection. She wiggled her hips in the bathtub, causing the hot water to splash from side to side. Her cheeks were a vivid, rosy hue as she beheld Kimihito's cock.

"Oh, _darling❤_" she whispered to herself, watching with perhaps an inappropriate amount of delight as Kurusu took his morning piss. She felt the heat of the bath in her loins, and shivered at the thought of taking her beloved into herself in _this_ way instead of _that_ way.

Moaning quietly, Miia got lost in her own little world of fantasy. And so it wasn't until the rush of Kimihito's loins died down into a soft trickle that she noticed **another** sound coming from the toilet bowl.

_Suusuusuusuuu._

It was soft and barely audible, the faintest, most curious sort of oozing noise, but still Miia's scaly, pointed ears twitched. Her eyes widened infinitesimally.

"Eh?" she said. "Wha...?"

Something blue and green erupted from the toilet as the last of Kimihito's mighty stream trickled down, and suddenly Miia saw her darling's dick get engulfed by something wet, gooey, and distinctively _voluptuous_.

A girl-shaped slime had Kurusu's cock in its... um... _her_ mouth, and it... er... _she_ appeared to be drinking down the last of the man's piss.

Kurusu Kimihito stared down blankly at the buxom, exotic liminal which had just popped up out of his toilet. All the blood left his face, migrating south for the winter. And it was gonna be a very white Christmas, at the rate this strange new beauty was going.

Kimihito's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as this new girl started to eagerly lick up and down his manhood, lapping up the sweat and condensation which clung to his skin down there. Miia watched aghast and disbelieving as some complete stranger got the first day's taste of her darling's penis.

And in another part of the flat, Zombina rolled over sleepily in her bed, drowsily raising a hand to scratch at an itch between her tits.

"_Why is that the only scene I get this chapter...?_" she muttered under her breath, still half-asleep.

* * *

A/N: It's been a bit since my last update, and yet I probably would have put it off even longer if not for the sudden swell of hits and reviews! To both this and _In A Gadda Da Vida_. Haha, I guess there must be a new chapter of the manga out, or something! XD

And it also still really surprises me a little to realize that this is, by a good margin, actually the most popular Monmusu fic on FFN. Although it's also only one out of seven fics in the entire category.

Also, haha, the watersports with Suu came out of left field, but somehow Kimihito's morning wood evolved into him needing to take a piss (a far too common experience for myself as well). And, haha, when I got the idea of Suu popping out of Kimihito's toilet, I just knew that I had to do it. Because if there's one character that could get involved with urine and that kind of play without it seeming _too_ weird, it would have to be Suu. She will drink _any _kind of moisture, after all.I really am just too awful. X3

**Updated: **3-8-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	8. Bathroom Encounter

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_slime vore is super smexy, IMHO ;P_)

* * *

Miia watched with vivid dismay as the last of Kimihito's light golden urine disappeared into this interloper's translucent flesh, seemingly swallowed up. The lamia was frowning as she watched this unfamiliar liminal suck on _her_ Kimihito's cock, having already drunk up every last drop of his piss.

Kurusu shivered, feeling the wet textures of this jiggling, oozing beauty's mouth and tounge rolling enthusiastically over his dick. It felt cool and, of course, _slimy_ on his cock, yet it did not disgust or disconcert him. If anything, the unusual, foreign sensations only deepened the man's arousal.

And furthermore, the fact that this girl, whoever she was, had so gladly drunk up his piss made Kimihito exceptionally hard, too. It made him feel perversely empowered, to have such a cute and curvaceous entity willing to suck up even the filthiest of his fluids. His erection was as hard as iron as this exotic liminal curled a surprisingly long and prehensile tongue around his sweaty, aching shaft.

"Ahhhh!" he groaned weakly, unable to muster the force of will to remove himself from this strange monster girl's mouth. He wasn't sure if he would even really WANT to. "What is this...?"

He bucked his hips reflexively, thrusting his manhood a little deeper into this buxom vision's lustfully slavering mouth.

"Could it be...?!" Miia gasped from the tub. Water splashed onto the linoleum floor, the lamia mightily heaving the great length and girth of her serpentine body up and out of the bath.

The eyes of the liminal immediately flicked over to Miia, and the water which pooled about the base of her rosy coils, the moisture that trickled down the smooth flesh of her human skin and the ruddy scales of her snaking lower half. The lamia froze up under that glance, feeling an instinctive awareness of danger.

"Miia?" whimpered Kimihito, glancing over his shoulder to look at the lovely lamia. "What's wrong?'

He let out a gasp, his head rolling back on his shoulders. His shoulders slumped, the young man's frame shuddering. Miia saw his dick twitch, faintly, through the liminal's translucent blue cheeks. A thick wad of stringy, gooey sperm was shot into the interloper's throat.

Seconds later, the semen thinned, vanishing into this extra-species girl's slimy mass. Miia stared, aghast.

"Slime..." she murmured. "It's... a slime... _girl_...?" Miia said slowly, uncomprehending.

Kimihito did not feel reassured by the fearful set of his house guest's jaw, or by the way she was slithering cautiously away from him and the slime, keeping her golden eyes locked firmly onto the intruder's voluptuous, _aqueous_ form as she back way towards the bathroom door.

Despite the considerable pleasure this slime girl was giving him with her mouth, Kimihito wondered briefly if he should worry about the fact that _Miia_ looked visibly disconcerted by this liminal's presence.

"Wh...what's wrong...?" he asked the lamia a little worriedly. While Kimihito had become sufficiently confident in the reliability of his genetic modifications (and inappropriately addicted to all of the erotic sensations that came with being gobbled up by his tenants) to no long balk at the idea of being eaten up by a monster girl, anything that could worry Miia or Zombina was enough to concern him.

Miia continued backing up towards the bathroom door, paling visibly as she groped for the handle. Her eyes were transfixed on the form of the slime girl – on the vast gooey breasts, the giant gelatinous buttocks, the softly rippling thighs, the dewy and glistening eyes. She gulped audibly, shivering and sweating.

"That's a slime..." she said. "A... slime... shaped like a human?" Miia's fingers brushed the warm, tarnished brass of the doorknob. She grasped it in her hand. "I've never heard of such a thing..."

The doorknob turned. The door opened. Steam poured out into the hallway.

"Miia!?" yelped Kimihito, feeling distinctly frightened by the lamia's strange behavior.

"Please forgive me, Darling!" Miia cried, slipping out the door. "I'll be back with reinforcements as soon as possible!"

She slithered hurriedly out of sight, heading down the hall.

This time it was Kimihito's turn to go pale.

"R-reinforcements?" he mumbled. "Why do you need reinforcements? She's just another monster girl like you or Zombina... right?"

No answer.

_Slurp_.

With an obscene squelching, the slime girl removed her mouth from Kimihito's erect penis. She smacked her lips noisily, looking intently up into the bothered human's eyes.

Kimihito stared at her, morbidly transfixed by the memory of how Miia had reacted to this liminal.

"Suu?" said the slime girl, cocking her head to one side. "Suu. Suu!"

She stood up straight. Her entire body bounced and jiggled with the movement, her most generous curves bobbing and swaying delightfully. She looked Kimihito straight in the eye, smiling innocently. Her ample, gooey bosom mashed sensually against the young man's chest, and her tentacles reached down to wrap around the thick and pulsing shaft of his member.

"Ahh!" Kimihito gasped, feeling the tendrils of slime squeeze lewdly around his cock. They stroked him off, up and down, coiling back and forth across his length in a lewd, corkscrewing motion. He groaned, feeling the obscenely thick and moist texture of her tentacles molesting his manhood. "Ah! My...!"

The slime girl's smile widened infinitesimally, and she leaned forward into Kimihito's firm, lean body.

"_Suu!_"

She planted a kiss on his lips. It was soft, at least initially, though distinctly wet right from the get go. Her lips felt warmer now than they had when she'd had them wrapped around his cock, and despite the memory of what she had been drinking up only minutes before, Kimihito found that her lips tasted quite pleasantly sweet.

"Mm," he moaned softly, melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms instinctively around the slime's voluptuous, oozing body, finding that surface tension made her curves feel remarkable _human_. Her body was soft, but it had a strange cohesion which made it both like yet unlike the bodies of Miia or Zombina.

She was getting warmer, as they embraced, her body heating up. His dick, wrapped up in the slime girl's tentacles, felt distinctly like it was being engulfed in a flesh and blood pussy, soft and wet and _hot_. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, enthusiastically exploring its depths, seeming to relish in lapping up every ounce of his saliva.

Kimihito groaned into the slime's mouth. He could feel her warmth spreading across his body, making his skin tingle with electric sensations. He groped her soft, gooey curves, absentmindedly feeling his fingers sink into the aqueous flesh. His mind felt pleasantly numb, a comfortable haze swallowing up his intellectual faculties as the slime girl's body swallowed up his fingers.

Kimihito's face was ruddy, eyes glazed over, and his skin was shivering with sensual goosebumps. The liminal's tentacles were drawing his rod into her groin. There was no slit there, no real labia or vagina, but the glistening, slicked and slime-coated head of Kurusu's cock broke easily enough through the surface. His hardness pushed aside the slime which comprised this girl's body, and the slime sucked on it like a body in quicksand, conforming perfectly to his penis and pulling it further and further into the dense liquid core of the lustful liminal's loins.

The slime girl passionately kissed this intoxicated, delectable morsel of a human. She drank up his saliva, absorbing the moisture from his skin and his tongue and his cock to expand her own body. Her slime spread outward, slowly but steadily swallowing up more and more of the human's form.

His hands vanished into the gelatinous mass of her posterior, the sensual curve of her lower back. His arms and upper body sank into her expanding torso, his loins being swallowed up by hers. She kissed him deeply as he joined into her, his mouth being devoured by hers.

Kimihito wasn't even aware of it, in any critical capacity, as his face was dragged in by the slime girl's, his head being swallowed up by her head.

He was lost in pleasure, intoxicated by the liminal's body. And soon she had completely swallowed him up, dragging into her body. Kimihito curled up in the slime's belly, which bulged out to contain him, his body blue-tinted but perfectly visible as it began to slowly digest.

Kimihito couldn't breathe, his lungs filling up with slime. The liminal's body seeped into him through every orifice, specialized enzymes in the living goo activated by the presence of human flesh within her, beginning to break down and digest Kimihito's body.

He came one last time, as the slime started to squeeze down his penile meatus, a sizable cloud of bluish white blossoming from his waist. Moments later, his sperm was absorbed by the slime girl.

He lost consciousness.

It was a very pleasant way to go.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I have a short attention span, and am very forgetful. But here's another chapter of ELfMG, with more of Suu! Though she isn't named as much yet. XD

By now it looks like Kimihito has pretty much completely accepted his fate as a very literal _chewtoy_ for cute and sexy – and most of all _hungry_ – monster girls. I'd call it an enviable situation, in these circumstances!

But who knows what kind of developments might come next? ;3

**Updated: **3-27-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
